Concrete
Concrete '''refers to the ability of absorbing, manipulating, and redirecting concrete. This ability is first demonstrated in Infamous: Second Son by Brooke Augustine and the DUP troops, and is eventually absorbed by Delsin Rowe. This ability can be fully explored only after the player finishes the game. Gameplay in inFamous: Second Son.]] This power is used primarily to deal lots of damage to enemies as quickly as possible. Concrete Shrapnel fires a quick burst of 5 shards of concrete, or more if upgraded, that quickly dispatch lesser DUP troops and can even break through the rock shields of Bishops. However, the energy drain of the move is very high, so constant draining is required. When using Concrete, Delsin also has access to a variety of other moves including one that encases him in concrete armor and sends him barreling forwards, knocking over opponents and knocking over small obstacles such as traffic cones, and even dealing significant damage to objects like cars. Delsin also has access to a variation of the thrusters that can launch him off the ground, and is capable of being used in the air two or even three times when upgraded, making aerial travel easier. Concrete thrusters are also the slowest ones, but also make Delsin's descent much longer. However, the Concrete abilities do not come with a power that can disorient (like the Sulfur Bomb) or confuse enemies (like the Shroud of Invisibility), instead opting for a direct approach to combat. Thus, Delsin can receive an upgrade that lets him take up to 20% less damage while using Concrete powers. The melee for this power set, like Video, does not use the Chain. The ground melee has Delsin slam his concrete-imbued fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that pushes enemies away, much like the Comet Drop. Also, Delsin is incapable of either executing or subduing enemies while using Concrete. Concrete lacks a Karma Bomb as well. Power List *Ground Smash - Delsin smashes the ground with his right hand, sending out a shock wave that cause a massive amount of damage. * 'Drain Concrete '- drain concrete from fallen D.U.P inversion. Triggered by placing one's finger on the touchpad. **Strength of Stone '- take 10% less damage while using concrete. **'Strength of Granite '- take 20% less damage while using concrete. *'Concrete Shrapnel '- A basic attack rapidly fires small concrete projectiles. Triggered by holding R2. **'Extended Shrapnel '- allows Delsin to fire longer bursts of '''Concrete Shrapnel'. *'Boulder Dash '- Concrete variation of the dash move. Allows user to be encased in concrete armor, increasing their speed and allowing them to knock over enemies. Triggered by holding O. **'Extended Dash '- increases the distance of the Boulder Dash. **'Endless Dash '- makes the Boulder Dash endless by holding the circle button. *'Concrete Barrage '- A powerful attack that fires five disk-like concrete projectiles. Triggered by holding R1. **'Wide Barrage '- makes the Concrete Barrage wider. *'Concrete Thrusters': Concrete form of the thrusters. **'Double Lift '- while using the Concrete Thrusters, release and press the L1 button to lift Delsin upwards. **'Triple Lift '- allows Delsin to lift himself up twice in the air while using the Concrete Thrusters. Trivia *Concrete is the only power that does not change in any way (e.g. its color or its upgrades) based on Delsin's Karma. Gallery Delsin_absorbs_Concrete_from_Augustine.png|Delsin absorbs Concrete from Augustine Concrete 1.jpg|Delsin, trapped in Concrete shell Concrete 7.jpg|Instead of using his chain, Delsin punches the ground for his meele attack. Concrete Dash.jpg|Delsin uses Concrete Dash Concrete Thrusters 1.jpg|Delsin uses Concrete Thrusters ja:コンクリート Category:Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:Articles in need of videos Category:Concrete Category:Delsin's Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Powers